Regretful Words
by psychotic water sprite
Summary: IKa, MS not to good with summaries Inu being sat 30 times in a row, Kag coming through the well in her underwear. Read to find out. rating for Inu's mouth and things I might decide to put in future chapters. REVIEW! I accept flames.
1. WHY ARE YOU LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT!

A/N This is my first fanfic so please try to be kind in the flames you'll probably end up sending. Also, hopefully, I'll be able to get a lot of Kikyou bashing in here so if you are a fan of the dead miko then please leave now! I really don't like her, but I respect the opinions of others and I don't wish to offend any Kikyou fans who failed to notice in the summary that this is a Inuyasha/Kagome fic. Oh yeah italic will be the person's thoughts and their speech will be "quoted" to avoid any confusion their thoughts will be in the same paragraph as their speech. So without further delay I present to you the disclaimer.   
  
Disclaimer: Sadly all rights of Inuyasha go to Rumiko Takahashi who I am not.  
  
~*~ Chapter 1 … WHY ARE YOU LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT ?!  
  
   
  
"Bye Mama!" Kagome yelled as she ran to a familiar well wearing an overstuffed, highly abused yellow backpack on her back.  
  
"Kagome wait!" her mother called after her daughter but her shout fell on deaf ears because Kagome had already made her way to the well and jumped in.  
  
  
  
"Inuyasha, I'm back!" Kagome yelled looking around in a confused manner. That's weird he always comes to drag me back or is here waiting to yell at me about finding the shikon shards. Out of a nearby tree a familiar hanyou (no not Naraku) jumps down but quickly turns around blushing. A young kitsune youkai and a demon exterminator walk into the tree shaded clearing both turning a bright shade of red and looking away just as Inuyasha had. What is going on here? Seconds later a lecherous monk steps forward who also turns away a bright crimson red adorning his face. "Hello? What's wrong with you people?" Kagome asks confused. "Inuyasha.." she says turning to him surely he'll tell me what's wrong "why is everyone looking at me like this?"  
  
"Er………. " he uttered taking off his red haori and handing it to her. "Put this on." Don't look! Don't look! Don't look! Don't look! Don't look! Don't look! Don't look!   
  
"Why?" the young miko asked. How come no one will look at me? "Inuyasha look at me" she says softly turning his face to meet hers.  
  
"Just do it wench!" Inuyasha shouted and turned his eyes to look at her so he could give his 'Don't question me' glare but made the mistake of looking a little below her neck. Crap… try as he might he couldn't pull his eyes upward again.  
  
"Don't call me wench!" she yelled looking into his eyes to glare at him but noticed that they weren't on hers or anywhere on her face for that matter. She then looked down to see what he was staring at that was so much more interesting then a glaring contest. Then she realized two things: one she wasn't wearing anything but her bra and underwear and two Inuyasha looked like he wasn't planning on moving his eyes off her chest for quite awhile and had a strange smirk on his face. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she shrieked as loud as possible "SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!" Kagome shoot up in her sleeping bag panting. It was all a dream. That's good. Then she looks around to see if anyone had heard her screaming and notices a very large Inuyasha shaped crater a few feet from where she had been sleeping. Oh shit. I hope I didn't kill him. "Inuyasha are you alright? Say something… please…" she whispered her eyes filling up with tears.  
  
"Ow….. " he said in a strained voice. Man my back hurts! "Damnit bitch! Why the hell did you sit me so many times?!" he tried to sound angry but it came out as a pained whine. Too relieved to care that Inuyasha had once again referred to her as a bitch Kagome wrapped her arms around his waist in a tight hug. "Ahhh! My back!" Inuyasha yelled. Feeling badly for her actions she pulled back.  
  
"I'm so sorry Inuyasha! I was dreaming I never meant to hurt you! I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!" she cried tears streaming down her face.   
  
"Okay, okay you're sorry I get it. Now calm down before the others wake up." Inuyasha said trying to sound as if he was in no pain at all.   
  
"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to…."  
  
"It's okay. Now stop crying and apologizing wench and tell me why you screamed in the first place." he said getting annoyed.  
  
"Oh … um……." she stammers blushing should I tell him? No definitely not. "Er.. I had a bad dream." that's mostly the truth.   
  
"And why exactly did you have to sit me 30 times in this dream of yours?" he questioned arching an eyebrow.  
  
Think fast Kagome! Think fast! "Um…… " That's not going to work think of something!! "Uh.. Iwasdreamingthatyouwerefightingareallypowerfulyoukaiandyouturnedyourfullyoukaiformandstartedtoattackeverybodyandthenyoustartedattackingmesoiscreamedandyouknowwhatedyousoyouwouldn'tkillme." she said really fast all at once gasping for air after finishing. Oh crap that wasn't at all the best thing to say. She looked up at Inuyasha who had a hurt look on his face and instantly felt like repeatedly hitting herself in the head with the Tetsusaiga sheath.   
  
"Okay then… " Inuyasha said trying to hide his hurt "As long as you're okay." he finishes jumping to a far away tree.   
  
"Inuyasha wait! That came out wrong!" Kagome yelled after him.  
  
"Go to sleep wench!" he yelled his voice cracking. Reluctantly she obeyed him still feeling guilty for everything she had done that night.   
  
"I'm so sorry Inuyasha." she whispered before falling asleep.  
  
~*~ Chapter 1 … The End  
  
A/N Wow that's a short chapter! I promise to make future chapters longer. Please review even if it's just a flame.   
  
Enseika: Man your writing sucks!  
  
Me: *hits over the head with frying pan* Quiet you! Only the readers are allowed to say mean things.  
  
Ameonna: Puddles.. Jump in puddles….  
  
Me: *sweat drop*   
  
  


	2. And the night goes on

A/N Okay, there was a lot of confusion when I posted my first chapter. Well at least I was confused. From now on all thoughts will be 'in these kinds of quotes' people's thoughts will still be in the same paragraph as their speech and actual speech "will be quoted like this." At first I tried using italic for thoughts, but for some reason when I uploaded it there was no italic or bold so then I tried to upload it again with italic and bold and there was no spacing so now I'm not even going to bother with it unless someone has the patience to explain how I can get italic, bold and spacing all in the same entry and believe me having that much patience is not humanly possible. I dedicate this chapter to all my reviewers. So now what you've all been waiting for *drum roll* …. The disclaimer!  
  
(parentheses) = my comments  
  
[brackets] = my alt. Personalities' comments  
  
"quotes" = speech  
  
'half quotation thingies' = thoughts  
  
*starry thingies* = sometimes sounds, sometimes actions  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha why would I spend over 20 hours downloading each episode off of kazaa?  
  
REVIEW RESPONSES: (A/N I got reviews!!! *does happy dance* [ I don't know her..] Ice cream for everyone!! *hands out various kinds of ice cream to all reviewers* Yes ALL reviewers I hold no grudge against "Lala" for his/her rudimentary attempt at a review)  
  
Sakurafans: It was 30 sits. I guess I could have left it at 28 but I decided not to I have no idea why. Thank you for reading it and telling me whether it was confusing or not I was really worried about the whole italic thing but it looks like no one even noticed or if they did they didn't care.   
  
Hallo: Wow thanks! I didn't think I'd get any reviews from people I didn't ask to read this. Actually when you sent me this review I had already gotten one, but whatever you would have had no way of knowing that.  
  
Inuyasha: I'll try to update as often as possible.  
  
XxDarkness HunterxX: Thank you for being honest with your opinion on my writing. Yes I'm making this a chapter fiction. If I ever decide to write a one shot I'll say so in the beginning and the summary, but I wouldn't expect one anytime soon being as I'm not good at writing short stories and would probably end up turning it into a chapter fic.  
  
Mizu: I'm glad that my writing had such an effect on someone. Is the evil plotting really necessary? AHHHH!!  
  
*runs away from one pound weight* You'll have to throw heavier things to make me update!! NO!! How could I forget your fingernails?! *runs away while Mizu randomly slashes people for no particular reason* Thanks for trying to show me how to make the italic work even though I forgot already. *sweat drop* Plus, I'm glad you were around to plot with when the "thing" was sent by the "person."  
  
Kumagoro: Yay! A fellow weird person! Too many people are serious now a days. Thanks for putting me in your favorites I feel so loved! ^_^ I updated see. Look at the chapter! You can call of your chibi random person and spiffy toothpick now.   
  
Lala: First I would like to answer your question "What the fuck is this?" I am assuming the "this" you were talking about is a fanfic. Well a fanfic or fic, short for fanfiction is a fictional story written by fans based on basically whatever the author or authoress is interested in. I.e. the fan part of the word fanfiction. They can be based on almost anything cartoons, anime, television shows, video games ect. You can easily figure out the meaning of the word by simply taking it apart. I hope that I have answered your question to your liking. Although I hope that next time you ask a simple question you won't use such profanity. As for your second comment "This fic sux fucking ass." it is impossible for a fanfiction to suck anything let alone "ass." Like I said before a fic is a fictional story. In the case of this particular fiction it was saved on my computer then uploaded to fanfiction.net. It does not/has never existed as living matter that could perform any actions. Also, about it having "…NO PLOT!" I hope you don't expect me to reveal the entire plot in my first chapter. As previously stated this is NOT a one shot it will be continued as I, the authoress see fit. After answering all your questions I hope you can answer me this why would you bother to ask me "What was the whole plot again?" if you planned on answering that question yourself?  
  
Tenseiga: The healing sword huh? What a coincidence… I have to say that your review had very good timing. It dragged me out of the funk that my last review put me in. I plan on continuing this fic for my personal growth as a writer and my readers.   
  
Shadow: I'll try to update as much as I can. Damn you writers block!! *shakes fist* I'll get you!!! Not you the writers block… yeah this is what too much sugar does to you…  
  
SarA/lunA: *blinks* *rereads review* *blinks again* Thanks!! A lot! You really like it that much? I don't even like it that much. Your review made me so happy!! ^__^ In fact for an annoyingly long I was so happy I would only talk to people on AIM in a completely unreadable neon blue. Of course I'll kill that evil clay pot!! I can't believe Inuyasha kissed her… EEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Corpse kisses!! Blech! The thought makes me sick to my stomach or that could be all the chocolate cake I ate. Whatever, it's still disgusting. They have 3 liter bottles of coke? I've only seen 2 liter ones. Of course I'll email you when I update, but at the time I'm writing this your review hasn't showed up on my stats yet and I tried to look up your penname on ff.net it didn't find anything so yeah…. And because your review made me so happy you get.. *fumbles through bag* um… five cents and a packet of artificial sweetener.. Yeah that's what was actually in my wallet. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
Previously on General Hospital… (A/N I just felt like typing that…. [And again I don't know her..] )  
  
"Okay then…" Inuyasha said trying to hide his hurt "As long as you're alright." he finishes jumping to a far away tree.  
  
"Inuyasha wait! That came out wrong!" Kagome yelled after him.  
  
"Go to sleep wench!" he yelled his voice cracking. Reluctantly she obeyed him still feeling guilty for everything she had done that night.  
  
"I'm so sorry Inuyasha." she whispered before falling asleep.  
  
  
  
~*~ Chapter 2 … And the night goes on  
  
  
  
Inuyasha slowly watched Kagome drift into sleep. 'She looks so innocent, so peaceful. Does she really fear me so much that I haunt her dreams? No that can't possibly be it. Almost every human I've been around has feared me, but she…. she was never truly afraid of me. Even when I tried to kill her I could barely smell the fear on her. But… that's when I'm in this form. Is it possible that my other form could cause her to feel such aversion towards me?' Inuyasha suddenly felt dizzy from the thoughts running through his head. He looked back at Kagome's sleeping form and sighed. 'I need to go somewhere I can clear my head.' he thought.  
  
He began walking, to where he had no idea he just kept walking. 'Why do I even care what she thinks of me?' he asked himself as he came to a small lake and sat on the grass staring into the clear water.   
  
'The real question is why should I care? After all that bitch is just a shard detector to me.' A light breeze picked up causing small ripples to appear on the waters surface. Inuyasha inhaled deeply faintly smelling Kagome's scent in the passing wind. He had purposely stayed downwind of where the group was camping so that if any youkai attacked wanting the shards he could be there to defend them.   
  
'If she was merely a shard detector you would not have stayed with her and the other humans so long.' he thought. The hanyou glared into the water his thoughts once again at war.  
  
'She can detect the shards better than both Kaede- baba and that lecher and that is why I allow her to say.' Inuyasha knew deep down inside past all his arrogance and denial he had feelings for Kagome, but he would never admit it aloud. Not to anyone… especially not her. For he knew his feelings for her could never be returned.  
  
'I am a hanyou. I have dirty blood. I am feared by human's because of my demon blood and because I am stronger then them. I am rejected and mocked by youkai because of my human blood and because I am weaker then them, a disgrace to the entire species.' he looked down into the water seeing his slightly obscured reflection. He had the silvery white hair, golden eyes, claws and fangs of his father Inutaisho, but he also had what Kagome called "cute doggy ears." She would never know how much they shamed him.  
  
'Everyday these ears prove it to me. That I am a half breed. The hanyou Inuyasha. I remember the first time I was called that.' (A/N see episode 7. I don't know exactly what was going on so I kind of filled it in.)  
  
'Back when I was young and naïve. When the villagers were playing with that ball and I came. All I wanted to do was to join them in their game. The man with the shadowed face threw the ball and I stupidly thought he had accidentally thrown it the wrong way so I ran after it. When I turned around everyone was leaving mummering things about hanyous and dirty blood. I suppose they thought I couldn't hear their cruel words and insults, but I heard them every single word. I was young so I did not understand. I remember I asked mother what a hanyou was and she cried. She was worried about my future. About the prejudice I would undoubtedly have to face as I got older. That is why I must become a full inuyoukai. So she will never have to worry about her hanyou son anymore. So she can rest in peace knowing that her son is safe from the world.' A single tear dripped into the water causing small waves to once again obscure his reflection.  
  
Back at the campsite ~*~  
  
Kagome was having a hard time sleeping. No matter how comfortable she got or how tired she was she couldn't put her mind at ease.   
  
'Why did I say that to him? It was just some stupid dream. I could have just as easily told him the truth.' she sighed looking up at the stars.  
  
'Maybe I should talk to him. He seemed really hurt by my words.' Kagome started to get up, but stopped.  
  
"Don't leave me…" Shippou murmured in his sleep clinging to her arm. Kagome looked down at the young kitsune youkai her face softening.  
  
"I will come back, I promise." she whispered softly kissing him on the forehead. He relaxed and curled up comfortably in her sleeping bag. She slowly got up careful not to disturb him and walked away. She had no real way of knowing where Inuyasha had gone, but for some reason she felt like she was being pulled to him.  
  
~*~Back at Inuyasha's mystery location of doom [She's crazy.. -__-']  
  
Inuyasha was high up in a tree staring up at the night sky when he saw Kagome walking into the clearing. 'Why is she here?' he thought.   
  
"Inuyasha! Inuyasha I know you're here! Come out or I'll say it!" she yelled disturbing the calm night air with her shouts.  
  
"Oi Kagome!" he said flattening his sensitive ears against his head. (Aren't his ears cute?!) [Crazy fan girl..] (I'll get you in the final A/N) "Are you trying to call every youkai here to kill you?!" he yelled.  
  
"No. I was just trying to find you." she said lowering her voice almost to a whisper.  
  
"Why were you looking for me? Aren't you afraid I'll eat you?" he said trying to sound intimidating even though every word hurt him.  
  
"Inuyasha about that…." she whispered shifting her feet in the slightly damp grass.  
  
~*~ END OF CHAPTER TWO  
  
A/N Aren't I evil?Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!! *gets pegged with many pounds of rotting fruit* *several baths later* Okay I posted this late at night and I was too tired to finish it. I had to post this tonight because I'm going somewhere tomorrow and I wouldn't have time to think and type the rest up. I think it's better that I did this instead of having you wait a possible two more days for me to update. Sorry about how long it took for me to post this chapter, but first it was the writer's block, thenit was the procrastination, then my computer deleted the whole thing, then I had writers block again, then it was deleted again and yeah.. This goes on for a long time. After all that my computer kept deleting only certain parts of my chapter like sentences and review responses and stuff and I had to rewrite it. I also started writing a new fanfic with my little brother. It's not posted yet because the first chapter isn't finished yet, but it should be posted within a few days so if you're interested check up on my stories every once in a while. I still plan on writing this at the same time. I won't abandon it after all the nice feedback I got. Please review! They help keep me inspired and motivated to write. If you have any suggestions for my fic go ahead and suggest them and I'll see if I can fit them in. I love a good challenge. ^_~  
  
Me: Now what was that about that crazy fan girl comment?!  
  
Yet-to-be-named alternate personality me: Oh come on! Look at your room! I think having that many posters of Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru is a little obsessive.  
  
Me: No it's not! I'm sure there are plenty of people with more Inuyasha posters than I have on their walls.  
  
Yet-to-be-named alternate personality me: Uhuh. How many do you have?  
  
Me: Uh… a little over 178 why?  
  
Yet-to-be-named alternate personality me: My point has been proved.  
  
Me: What point?  
  
Yet-to-be-named alternate personality me: *sigh* 


	3. Things left unexplained

A/N I forgot to say this in my last chapter. Happy 277th birthday USA!! Isn't it amazing that we celebrate our country's birth by depleting the ozone layer, causing injuries and burning things from the sparks from the fireworks… yeah I'm a bit of an environmentalist. But sometimes I feel sorry for the air you know from all the horrible things we do to it. Nobody cares I know. Just so you know I will have NO access to the internet starting around the 26th of July, this year. If like a million years pass and you start flaming me telling me to update I'm sorry. I can't help it. I'll nag my mom as much as I can to get reconnected but, until then you'll just have to be patient. As soon as I'm reconnected I promise a BIG chapter. Okay here's the disclaimer.  
  
(parentheses) = my comments  
  
[brackets] = alt. personality's comments  
  
*starry thingies* = sometimes actions, sometimes sounds  
  
"quotations" = speech   
  
'half quotation things' = thoughts  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha wouldn't I have more than enough money to buy a web domain and psp7?  
  
REVIEW RESPONSES:  
  
Mizu: I did try to make it more detailed than the last chapter. Thanks for the tip I'll try to keep things moving at a reasonably slow pace. ^_^ *sigh* I don't update you threaten me, I update and you threaten me. I think you just like threatening me. Hey! What's with the dynamite?! I know for a fact that the city you live in has made the possession and/or usage of fireworks and/or explosives illegal. Tsk, tsk. Criminal… don't worry I won't turn you in. I hope you get better soon. Heheh, I guess I did "study" a bit too much for anyone's liking, but look my writing improved because of it.   
  
Sakurafans: Haha! You didn't get to review first this time *:OP the clown is mocking you… I guess my author's notes are [to put it lightly] a bit on the long side. I always seem to write too much , but for some reason not when it comes to the actual story… Oh well I'm working on it.  
  
Kalokagathos: I'll try to cut back on the author and alt. author notes, at least during the actual story. Thanks for pointing that out.  
  
FallenSk8rAngel: *does Dr.Evil's finger thing* Perhaps I've been a evil when it comes to the cliff hangers, but I swear I'm not doing it on purpose! It's just so much easier to begin the next chapter when the last ended in a cliffy.   
  
Icebolt140: Honestly, having you say that this story has a lot of potential scares me a bit. What if I don't finish the story the way people want? Oh well. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
XxDarkness HunterxX: Again thanks for being honest with your opinion. Where would I be if everyone said "I love your story! You're the best writer in the world!!"? Yes, the chapters are kind of short. Okay really, really short. I'll try to start making them much longer. Hopefully five pages of actual story each. I'll try to include all characters in the fic, but in the last few chapters everyone else was asleep.   
  
Kajidrangon: You want MORE Inuyasha/Kagome?! The last two chapters have been ALL Inuyasha/Kagome minus the one sentence by Shippou. Oh well, I know what you mean… Hehe thanks for the compliment.   
  
SarA/LunA: Okay, okay I get it people. I'm a horrible evil person. There I said it is everybody satisfied?  
  
SKeWeD: Did you really bang your head on the keyboard? I did that once when I had writer's block only to realize that I type with only half of the keyboard drawer pulled out so I banged my head against the desk.   
  
Kumagoro: Deal. I update you update, but that means if I start updating twice a day you have to too. *laughs evilly* Could you consider updating "Kagome!"? I mean hasn't it been over a month? Do you really have that many posters? That's so cool. My mom wants me to take some of mine down. *shudders at the thought* I get my inspiration from looking at them well…. them and music. Yay! Stay in the dork side! Normals must be converted or die! Oh yeah, before I forget the deal thing can only go on till the 26th because I won't have any internet after that and no internet = no updating. *pets KoD* Get writing!  
  
  
  
Last time…  
  
Inuyasha was high up in a tree staring up at the night sky when he saw Kagome walking into the clearing. 'Why is she here?' he thought.   
  
"Inuyasha! Inuyasha I know you're here! Come out or I'll say it!" she yelled disturbing the calm night air with her shouts.  
  
"Oi Kagome!" he said flattening his sensitive ears against his head. "Are you trying to call every youkai here to kill you?!" he yelled.  
  
"No. I was just trying to find you." she said lowering her voice almost to a whisper.  
  
"Why were you looking for me? Aren't you afraid I'll eat you?" he said trying to sound intimidating even though every word hurt him.  
  
"Inuyasha about that…." she whispered shifting her feet in the slightly damp grass.  
  
~*~ Chapter 3 … Things left unexplained  
  
"Um…" she thought aloud. 'Great Kagome you found him, but now what are you supposed to say?' "About earlier.. I'm sorry about what I said." she said looking down at the ground.  
  
"Why should you apologize for what you dream about?" he asked with an icy tone.  
  
'Oh joy! Now I get to explain the dream and why I lied to him. Shouldn't he have been able to tell I was lying? Oh well not the right time to ponder.' "That wasn't exactly what my dream was about." she mumbled still looking at the ground as if it was the most fascinating thing in the world.   
  
"Then what was it about?" Inuyasha asked looking at her with a raised eyebrow. He could smell her nervousness in the early morning air as it blew by him.  
  
  
  
"Um… well…. I came through the well.. and……. everyone was looking at me strangely…. " she said in a shaky voice. Inuyasha just looked at her with an unreadable expression (think Sesshoumaru) waiting for her to explain. "Well…. You see… um….. " she looked every where, but at Inuyasha. Even a supposedly dead squirrel lying in a tree was easier to stare at then to look Inuyasha in the eye. "It's just that…. when I came through the well and everyone was looking at me weird so…. I asked you what was wrong with me……"  
  
"And that's bad because?" Inuyasha said in a mocking tone, emphasizing the word because.  
  
"Well it wasn't that……. It was what I was….. wearing…."   
  
"Man! What is it with women and their goddamn clothes?! Shit, Kagome I wouldn't care if you strut around in your underwear! You still haven't given me a reason why you had to 'sit' me so many times!" Inuyasha yelled getting impatient.   
  
Kagome blushed, "Um… That's kind of what….. h- happened in my dream.." she said returning her eyes to her bare feet shifting in the grass.  
  
Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "That's it?! Damn! Talk about overreacting! I've seen you naked before!" he yelled in a relieved and slightly pissed tone. [How do you yell in a relieved tone?]  
  
"NANI?!" Kagome shrieked. "When have you seen me naked?!"  
  
"Er….. This one time when you…… I… um.. at the.. when…." Inuyasha finally realizing his mistake and knowing there was no getting out of it he did what any man in his situation would have done, shut up and waited to die. He gave her one last pleading look and saw the murderous gleam in her eye that he almost always saw before she sat him.   
  
"AHHHHHHHHH!!!" someone screamed from somewhere in the forest.   
  
Inuyasha let out a sigh of relief. "Well I guess we better go see what's going on." he said in an all too casual voice.  
  
Kagome narrowed her eyes to small glinting slits. "Osuwari." she said calmly before walking to where she thought she heard the scream come from. Inuyasha couldn't do anything, but mumble curses into the ground.  
  
~*~ Wherever the scream was heard   
  
Kagome jogged into a clearing seeing a woman standing over a monk beating him with a ridiculously oversized boomerang.  
  
"Don't *wham* you *wham* ever *wham* touch *wham* me *wham* there *wham* again!!! *wham*" Sango yelled hitting the monk with her Hiraikotsu after every word.  
  
"Sango. Sango stop!" Kagome yelled trying to get the enraged women's attention.  
  
"Huh?" she said looking up to Kagome while still hitting Miroku.  
  
"What did he do this time?" she asked with a sigh. Sango was again too busy to answer her because the monk had regained consciousness and was trying to crawl away.  
  
  
  
"Miroku groped her when she was sleeping." said Shippou popping up out of no where and jumping on Kagome's shoulder.  
  
"Oh…" she said before walking over and trying to drag Sango away from Miroku. "You can kill him later Sango. Now isn't the best time."  
  
"Fine…" Sango snorted and threw her Hiraikotsu at the abused houshi one more time.  
  
"Sango!" Kagome yelled in an exasperated tone. She didn't say anything. She lifted her arm up, caught her weapon and started to walk back to the dieing camp fire.   
  
All of a sudden Inuyasha jumped out from a bunch of trees and landed a few feet away from Kagome. "Why the fuck did you do that?!" he screamed.  
  
"Do what?" she asked innocently.  
  
"You damn well know what I'm talking about!" he yelled.  
  
"Oh you mean…" she smiled sweetly before she finishing, "…osuwari."   
  
She turned to face the other female of the group. "I know it's still pretty early, but I'm going to go take a bath do you want to come?" she asked.   
  
Sango nodded. "Don't you even consider thinking about looking at us you pervert or I will kill you next time." she said in a promising tone. She gave him another whack with her Hiraikotsu before running to catch up with Kagome.  
  
~*~ After the girls left  
  
Miroku was still laying sprawled out across the ground covered in bruises. Inuyasha walked over and lightly kicked him in the stomach. "Miroku what did you do to her this time?" he asked.  
  
Miroku sat up looking at the fire. "I thought she was having a nightmare. I went to her to comfort her."  
  
"Comfort? Yeah…. I can see how truly 'comforted' you make her feel." Inuyasha said smirking.  
  
"Really Inuyasha I'm not kidding." Miroku said his eyes darkening and his expression suddenly becoming serious.  
  
  
  
(Aw.. the perfect place to end it.)  
  
[You promised people 5 pages]  
  
(Darnit.)  
  
"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked hearing the honesty in the monk's voice.  
  
"She looked almost like she was being tortured. She was crying Inuyasha." he said as if the thought of her pain hurt him.  
  
"Well…" Inuyasha said sitting down and crossing his arms in his sleeves thoughtfully. "Her entire village was killed. And her little brother, her last surviving relative is under the control of Naraku." 'I can relate to how she feels. With that so called Kikyou being the living undead and Sesshoumaru being my own brother and constantly trying to kill me….' his thoughts trailed off. He looked up to see the monk was gone. 'I hope he's not off doing what I think he's doing.'  
  
~*~ At the hot springs  
  
The girls sank into the warm relaxing water. They sat in silence just sitting and thinking.   
  
"Soooo, what happened between you and Inuyasha?" Sango asked breaking the silence.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I think you know exactly what I mean. When I was rudely awakened I saw that both of you were gone and then you both came back from the same direction."   
  
"You think that we were doing that?!" Kagome looked at her like 'What the hell are you on?!' "He's in love with Kikyou and I'm just his shard detector." she said plainly like it was a widely known fact.  
  
"That's what both of you say, but sometimes…. I wonder. You should see the way he looks at you when he thinks that everyone is sleeping."   
  
"He looks at me when I'm sleeping?" Kagome asked a blush creeping to her face.  
  
Sango fought the urge to smack the smaller female over the head. 'Save it for Miroku,' she told herself. "DUH!" she shouted in a voice much louder then she meant it to be.  
  
"O_O; overreacting a bit aren't we?" Kagome said.  
  
"Aagh! He sleeps in a tree right over you every night! You love him he loves you! Stop it with the stupid 'I hate you' façade and just admit it already!!" Sango yelled obviously having held all this in for a long time.  
  
Before Kagome could say anything something orange and furry splashed into the water. Kagome wrapped herself in a large blue towel and threw an identical one to Sango who was standing over where the furry orange thing had landed in the water waiting for it to surface. She caught the towel and firmly wrapped it around her body. Both girls stood ready to attack whatever came out of the water be it silver haired hanyou or perverted houshi.   
  
The thing surfaced with a splash, gasped for air then made a pathetic attempt to swim to Kagome.  
  
"Shippou? What are you doing here?" she asked picking him up out of the water and holding him in her arms.  
  
"Inuyasha threw me here." he said looking up at Kagome with little tears in his eyes. Kagome's face suddenly darkened.  
  
"INUYASHA! OOOSSSSUUUUWWWAAAAARRRRIIII!" she screeched as loud as she could. Satisfied when she heard a thump she looked back at Shippou who had his hands covering his ears. She mentally slapped herself for forgetting that Shippou being a youkai also had very sensitive ears. "Oh I'm so sorry Shippou." she said holding him tighter and brushing the hair from his eyes. "Now what happened?" she asked in a mother- hen tone. Shippou opened his mouth to explain, but stopped when a loud indescribable sound was heard. They all stood frozen the only sounds caused by the wind rustling through the trees.   
  
"What… was that?" Kagome asked suddenly able to find her voice.  
  
"I have no idea." said Sango.  
  
"Ka-Kagome maybe we should go back to camp." stuttered Shippou.  
  
"Yeah let's go." she said throwing one last glance into the trees.  
  
The End of Chapter 3 ~*~  
  
A/N Buhahahahahahahahaha! What caused the loud indescribable sound? You'll have to wait till the next chapter. Personally I don't like this chapter. Maybe I'm being to critical and maybe not, but I know if I had waited anymore to post something I would have been poked to death by a certain spiffy toothpick or get blown up or something. Sorry if Sango was OOC… I was in a weird mood when I typed this up. I started "studying" FFX fics before writing this and I kept having to delete paragraphs and entire pages and stuff because I made Sango act like Lulu. Yes, I think they are alike and anyone who disagrees will be argued with until they do agree! *laughs maniacally for several hours* I also realize that none of the Inuyasha characters would say "duh" but hey it's fan fiction I can do whatever I want with the characters. MUHAHAHAHA! Fear not readers I'm not to found of OOCness and it probably won't appear that much in my writing…. at least not this fic. Oh yes I need to ask you guys something. Would you prefer that I a) make short chapters and update more often or b) make longer chapters and update not so often (Like a week.) And……… you get to vote on one more thing. Yay! But I'm not giving you any details as to what your vote will effect because then it will kind of give away what I'm planning.. Maybe not.. Oh well okay do you want a) he gets Miroku's scent, b) mystery prize or c) a and b combined. That's all please review and vote! Ja! *:O) 


End file.
